Ash meets his doom part one
by Peter1
Summary: Different than the actual series


ASH MEETS HIS DOOM PART ONE  
  
Ash was preparing for a brand new day when suddenly, he remembered,   
that it was the day to find all two hundred and fifty four Poke'mon. He  
would try to catch most of them in his seven hundred and ninety eight   
Poke'balls, seventy seven million of both Master balls and Great balls.   
Ash has also got his ninety nine million, seven thousand, eight hundred  
and thirty one Ultra balls. Oh yeah! And not forgetting his one   
hundred and one Safari balls. Not even a Poke'mon of the toughest kind   
can stand nine Master balls but Ash was wondering whether he could   
possibly use, for example, two Poke'balls on the same Poke'mon rather   
than nine Master balls, wooh!   
  
Ash had to hurry, he only had ten minutes to get his first Poke'mon   
from Professor Oak. Ash slowly but desperately leaped into his clothes  
and ran, whooshing, through the woods to Professor Oak's laboratory,   
when, boosh, he ran straight into a Mankey, when he got up, he started   
walking, he wasn't looking where he was going and wham, bam, bam, he   
tripped over a shiny object.  
  
Ash picked the object up and put it in his backpack. The object was   
shining so brightly that it looked like the sun and it was so hot, that  
it felt like thunder and lava together. Ash got out the shiny hot   
thing and looked at it, until he found a tag he hadn't seen, it told   
him nothing because it was too blurred to see.  
  
Ash started shaking a little bit as he discovered a Butterfree biting   
him on the shoulder. Ash turned round and shouted, "Poke'ball go!" Ash   
stared, furiously, at the Poke'ball lying on the floor. Had he caught   
Butterfree? Ash saw that the light on the Poke'ball had stopped   
flashing. He had caught Butterfree! Ash picked up the Poke'ball and   
plopped it in his right jeans pocket for safekeeping. He was late, he   
would have to hurry to get his second Poke'mon.   
  
Ash finally got to Professor Oak's laboratory after all the trouble he   
had on his journey. He barged through the crowd, rushed into Professor  
Oak's lab and rushed to see if there were any Poke'mon left. Professor  
Oak told Ash that there was only one Poke'mon left and that one was   
called "Togipi", an egg Poke'mon.  
  
"It will take ten more minutes before it hatches and you will have to   
wait ten more minutes before you can go on with your mission." Said   
Professor Oak.  
  
Then Professor Oak realised that Ash had already caught a Poke'mon.   
"Oh Ash, you've already got a Poke'mon." Said Professor Oak.  
  
"Yep! My first beauty in my collection," said Ash in a cunning voice.  
  
So Ash went on his mission but when he got into the grassy areas there  
were a few Pidgys and Rattatas to fight on the way to Viridian city   
but little did Ash know that there were some Pokemon thieves on the   
loose and they called themselves "Team Rocket."  
  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
"Meowth, kids are on the way to go to Viridian city and they look like   
Pokemon trainers," said Meowth, sternly.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," said James.   
"Certainly James," said Jessie.   
Jessie, James and Meowth said their motto.  
  
JESSIE"Prepare for trouble."  
JAMES"And make that double."  
JESSIE"To protect the world from devastation."  
JAMES"To unite all people within our nation."  
JESSIE"To announce the evil of truth and love."  
JAMES"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
JESSIE"Jessie."  
JAMES"James."  
JESSIE"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
JAMES"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
MEOWTH"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Now let's capture ourselves some Poke'mon," said James in a sneaky   
tone.  
  
"Lickertounge go!" screeched Jessie.  
  
"Go Machamp!" sniggered James.  
  
"Ahhh," said Ash.   
  
Professor Oak ran up to Ash and gave him a Poke'dex version two beta   
and then quickly ran away.  
  
"To protect you, you'll need some Poke'mon that you haven't got, have   
you?" shouted James.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go Butterfree," sniggered Ash.  
  
"Ha! A Butterfree Meowth," purred Meowth.  
  
"Butterfree, freeze attack now," ordered Ash.  
  
"Lickertounge, lick attack now," demanded Jessie.  
  
"Licky," Lickertounge replied politely.  
  
"Butterfree," Ash murmured, sadly.  
  
"Meowth 'at was too easy," said Meowth, of course.  
  
"Easier than taking Candy from a baby even," said James.  
"Yeah and I bet you'll cry all day and night until you get a new   
Pokemon, by going in caves, water, grassy areas and very grassy areas, I mean," said Jessie.  
  
"Thanks for telling me," said Ash cheerfully, but, still with some   
tears.  
  
Togipi hatched, but Ash dropped his Thunderstone on Togipi.   
Togipi seemed, somehow, to be strangely evolving, but egg Poke'mon   
like Togipi aren't supposed to evolve into anything.  
  
Ash realised that Togipi was using transform attack.   
Togipi turned into something that Ash didn't know the name of so,   
he decided to have a look on Dexter, the nickname for his Poke'dex.   
The Poke'dex could not give Ash the information he was looking for.   
Although Ash was pleased with Togipi, he really wanted to find out   
what Togipi had transformed into.  
  
Togipi murmured something that sounded like "Mewtwo".  
  
"Mewtwo hand blast attack," said Ash because he heard Togipi murmur "Mewtwo" and thought that Togipi might have turned into the Mewtwo Poke'mon.  
  
"Mewtwo," replied Togipi. "Togipi, a good job," said Ash, "er, I mean   
Mewtwo, a good job."  
  
Togipi still transformed as Mewtwo used death chamber attack that puts   
people and Poke'mon in the chamber of death.  
  
"Machamp bounce it straight back at them goodies," said James.  
  
"Machamp," said Machamp.  
  
Ash screamed, he had been transported to the disgusting death chamber,   
he had been transported to the deadly death chamber. The worst thing   
was that there was a Poke'mon that Ash had to fight in the deadly death  
chamber and he wouldn't have a chance if he hadn't got a Poke'mon with  
him. Ash's Togipi was still fighting with Team Rocket and his   
Butterfree was in bad shape and, anyway, Ash had dropped Butterfree   
when he was transported to the death chamber.  
  
Ash murmured, "where is that Poke'mon that they all talk about then?"   
He heard giant footsteps stomping towards him. To be continued.  



End file.
